


too good to be good for me

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bad breakup and an even worse day at work lands dan in a crowded pub on a busy saturday night where he meets a certain stormy-eyed stranger and makes an impulsive decision that has a bigger impact than both parties expected (songfic set to troye sivan's "too good")</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be good for me

If Dan Howell had to pick one word to describe his week, it was “shit”. For someone who claimed to be so articulate he probably could have chosen a much better one, but none came to mind at that moment. So yes, his week was shit.

He’d thought nights like these were through once David came into his life, but David wasn’t here anymore and his flat was much to empty, much too quiet, and much too lonely to endure after his terrible week.

So here he was, in a crowded pub on a Saturday night, drinking alone.

He wasn’t looking to go home with anyone. To be honest he didn’t know what he would do if someone asked. Still he had taken a very optimistic shower, did his hair just so, and dressed to kill (just in case, of course).

Dan didn’t notice the black haired stranger at first, despite his height and brightly colored jacket.

“Hey there handsome,” He purred, a slight northern accent evident in his voice, “can I buy you a drink?”

“No thanks.” Dan replied, taking a small sip of the one before him, “still working on my first.”

“Well, can I sit here at least?”

“Knock yourself out.”

The man sat down, and Dan eyed him warily.

“I’m Phil by the way.”

“Dan.”

“You seem stressed, Dan.”

“I _am_ stressed.” He snapped, regretting it instantly. This stranger had done nothing wrong. He looked guiltily at Phil, who didn’t seem at all bothered by Dan’s outburst, and was still grinning far too cheerily for the late hour.

“You know what’s great for stress relief?” He said with a suggestive glint in his eye.

“Oh my god, is this you hitting on me?”

“That depends, is it working?”

Dan downed his drink in one gulp and stood up.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

—

Dan was already half hard when they entered the cab, and he regretted his wardrobe choices for the evening, particularly the tight jeans that he knew showed off his ass, but did no favors for the boner currently trying to make itself known.

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s knee, meeting his eyes and asking silent permission. Dan nodded, holding his breath as Phil ran his fingers up Dan’s thigh, dancing them dangerously close to his crotch, and suddenly, he was palming him, grinding his hand down just enough to provide that delicious friction that sent shock waves through Dan’s dick. A faint blush spread from his jaw to his shoulders and he swallowed thickly, his cock pulsing under the constraint of his jeans, begging to be touched. He was tempted to pull it out right there in the cab and beg Phil to get him off, but he wasn’t that guy. Hell, he wasn’t even _this_ guy, the guy who went home with strangers for a quick fuck. He’d dated the same person for three years, and while he wasn’t Dan’s first anything, not by a long shot, they were together long enough for Dan to forget how to be with anyone else.

The cab slowed to a stop in front of a nice looking building, and Dan thanked a higher power for small miracles as they exited the vehicle. If he was going to do this he didn’t want it to be in a dingy one bedroom flat. He had standards after all. Sort of.

“This is me.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Phil’s surprised snort echoed through the empty street.

“So, your sarcasm doesn’t fade with nerves then.”

“How did you know I was nervous?“

“You’re going home with a stranger you just met, presumably for sex if I’ve been reading the signals right. I’d be a little concerned if you weren’t.”

Dan didn’t know how to answer that. This man saw right through him, and that made him equally nervous and excited. The cold air cut through the thin fabric of his shirt, and he wished he’d brought a jacket. Phil caught on quickly, and hastily opened the door.

“After you.”

Dan nodded thankfully, stepping inside the warm entryway. An awkward silence hung between them as Dan followed Phil up the stairs and into the lounge. Phil tossed his jacket onto a chair and kicked off his shoes to reveal mismatched socks, which he attempted (and failed) to remove gracefully. Dan copied him, unzipping his own shoes and tugging off his plain black socks before Phil could notice the hole in one. It hadn’t seemed like a huge deal that morning, but now the thought of Phil discovering it seemed mortifying. In reality, Phil probably wouldn’t have cared, but Dan’s anxiety blew it out of proportion, and he quickly shoved them inside his shoes, thankful when Phil spoke up again.

“My room is just down the hall.” He said gesturing in the general direction. Dan nodded, waiting for Phil to move first. Phil seemed hesitant as he led Dan inside, but the feeling faded fast as desire took over.

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.” Phil growled, unbuttoning Dan’s shirt slowly, nipping at the flesh as it was exposed. He reached up to push it off Dan’s shoulders, and it dropped to the ground at the same time Phil sank to his knees. He pressed his face into Dan’s groin, smirking at the strangled sound that ripped from the other man’s lips. Phil undid Dan’s jeans, removing them with difficulty. Dan kicked them aside, too eager to be self conscious.

The front of his boxers was already damp with precum and Phil lapped at it, wetting the fabric further. He felt Dan’s cock twitch under his tongue, and he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down and freeing Dan’s cock. As much as he wanted to wrap his mouth around it, to feel it hit the back of his throat as Dan fell apart above him, he wanted to get off more.

Dan felt himself being pushed back onto the bed, and he sat up on his elbows to admire the view in front of him. To say Phil was attractive was an understatement. From his broad shoulders to his slim hips, he cut an impressive figure, and Dan wanted to see the rest of him. Right now.  
Reaching behind his back, Phil yanked his t-shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it aside as he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them off along with his boxers. Dan closed his eyes when he heard the familiar rip of the condom being opened and he hugged his legs a little closer.  
“Phil?”

Phil looked up, the torn foil still between his teeth, and he spit it out before answering.

“Yeah?”

“Just…just go slow, okay? It’s been awhile.”

"Do you want to stop?”

“No…but can we hold off on the fucking for a bit?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dan cringed. He was here because Phil wanted to fuck him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Phil to get angry, to call him a tease, to kick him out…

Dan felt a gentle pressure on his side as a pair of strong hands guided him back until he was resting comfortably on the pillows. He opened his eyes to see Phil staring at him reassuringly.

“If you want to go slow, we can go slow, I just want to make you feel good, are you comfortable with that?”

Dan nodded, Phil’s reaction striking him dumb. Phil ran his hands lightly down Dan’s sides, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin, making Dan shiver. He expected Phil to go lower, he braced himself for it, and was surprised when Phil halted his movements, bringing his hands up to tenderly cradle Dan’s face. He placed gentle kisses on Dan’s forehead and cheeks, and Dan felt his throat tighten. No one, not even his ex had ever treated him like this. Sex with David had become routine, almost a chore. Even in the beginning. it was more about getting off than anything else.

Phil pressed his forehead to Dan’s, their lips just barely touching. They stayed like that for a few seconds too long until Dan, dizzy with want, quickly closed the distance, mouth meeting mouth. Dan offered no resistance as Phil slid his tongue inside. Dan sighed into the kiss as their tongues brushed together lazily and he felt Phil chuckle, the noise vibrating against his lips, making them tingle.

Phil was the first to break the kiss, and he crawled in between Dan’s legs, pushing them apart slightly. He ran his tongue from Dan’s navel to the base of his cock, shoving his nose in the soft curls there, not missing the way Dan shuddered beneath him.

Phil dug through the drawer and pulled out a different condom. He opened it and the strong artificial fruity scent flooded Dan’s nostrils.

“Cherry? Really?”

“Tastes good.” Phil said with a shrug.

Dan watched curiously as Phil popped the condom in his mouth. He leaned down, poking his tongue out and rolling the condom down with his lips, teeth just barely grazing Dan’s length on the way down.

“Holy hell!” Dan cried as his hips jerked off the bed involuntarily.

Phil’s head shot up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…I’ve…I’ve just never seen someone do that with their mouth.”

Phil looked smug as he circled one hand around the base of Dan’s dick, caressing his balls with the other. He sucked at the tip greedily, earning a high-pitched, breathy moan from Dan. Even through the condom Phil’s mouth felt amazing, and Dan felt like he might die right then as his brain short-circuited, skin prickling with pleasure. Phil jerked Dan off steadily, his thumb skimming over Dan’s perineum with each downward bob of his head. He looked up at Dan through his lashes, relishing the way the other man’s head was tossed back, exposing his beautiful neck that Phil longed to mark up. Biting his lip, Dan tangled his fingers in Phil’s hair, urging him off. Phil got the message and raised his head, lips red and shiny with spit.

Phil grabbed the lube from where it had fallen, and popped the lid, squeezing the bottle and coating his middle finger. Phil slipped it inside, curling it until he felt Dan’s start to relax his muscles. He repeated the motions, watching Dan’s face for any signs of discomfort before pulling his finger out, squirting more lube into his hand and swiping two fingers through. He continued until Dan could easily take three, spreading and curling them one last time before removing them,  
With his clean hand, Phil felt around for the condom from earlier, but it was nowhere to be found. He grumbled a bit as he searched the drawer for another, making a mental note to go by the shop tomorrow, as he was nearly out. He wanted to be prepared the next time he fucked Dan.

Wait.

Next time?

Phil hadn’t even properly slept with him once, and he was already fantasizing about doing it again.

Sex now, over-analyze later.

Dan helpfully took the condom from him, tearing open the package and rolling it on, taking care to pinch the tip of it as he did so. Phil thanked him with a smile, wiping the excess lube on his dick and moving forward grip Dan’s hips.

“Put your legs up,” Phil whispered, sliding his hands to the underside of Dan’s thighs and guiding them up, “on my shoulders, yeah that’s it.” Dan felt a faint twinge in his hamstrings as Phil hauled himself on top. Dan’s toes curled reflexively as Phil’s torso brushed his cock, his ankles crossed behind Phil’s neck. He huffed out a laugh and Phil paused.

“What’s so funny?”

“I didn’t know I was this bendy.”

“Trying new things are we?”

Dan’s answer was lost as he felt Phil’s cock against his hole. Phil’s short nails bit into the flesh of his knee as Phil gradually inched his cock inside, filling Dan up completely.  
Dan exhaled shakily as Phil rolled his hips forward, setting a steady pace, his eyes never leaving Dan’s. Dan’s hair was beginning to curl, sticking to his sweaty forehead. Phil brushed it aside, kissing his temple

“More.” Dan gasped, clawing at Phil’s back desperately. Phil nodded, and grabbed at Dan’s shoulders his thrusts becoming more erratic. His vision blurred around the edges and he felt the familiar sensation, the warmth spreading through him as his muscles tensed and his hips stuttered as he came, cock buried deep inside Dan and face buried in his shoulder.

Dan could feel Phil’s cock pulsing against his walls. His own cock sat neglected on his stomach, and he slipped a hand between their bodies, stroking himself roughly as Phil’s weight bore down on him. The spring coiled tightly in his abdomen snapped, and he was flying, falling, his orgasm rippling through him, igniting his nerves, leaving him trembling.

Dan felt boneless as he came down from his high. Phil’s cock was still inside him, and he felt it softening before it slipped out. Phil pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trashcan next to the bed, wincing as it just barely made it in. He did the same for Dan, and collapsed onto the bed next to him, still breathing heavily. He noticed Dan’s legs were still in the air, and Dan grinned sheepishly at him.

“I may not be as flexible as I thought I was.”

Phil bit back a snort as he pulled Dan’s legs down. Dan groaned as his muscles protested, and he shook them out, bumping ankles with Phil, who kicked him back playfully.

“What time is it?”

“I don’t even know, late, probably?”

“i should get going, you know, before it gets any later.”

He stood up, bending down to retrieved his clothes from the floor. His ass was on display, and Phil couldn’t help but stare, admiring the way his hole was still stretched open a bit, the ring of muscle pink and swollen. He blinked and the sight was gone as Dan pulled on his boxers. Phil realized he wasn’t ready to let him go and cleared his throat.  
Dan turned around, looking quizzically at Phil.

“Something wrong?”

Phil bit his lip, all traces of his earlier confidence gone.

“Do you…do you want to stay?”

Without stopping to think he nodded, and climbed back into bed with Phil.

Later, Dan would blame his post orgasm haze for his questionable decision-making.

He would blame the alcohol he consumed, the stress from his job, the hurt from his break-up, blame them for the fact that he was falling hard for a man he’d met less than three hours ago.

He wasn’t one for cuddling, and neither it seemed, was Phil, but just the simple act of sleeping next to him felt disgustingly intimate yet so perfectly natural that it almost scared him. Unbeknownst to him the same thoughts were racing through Phil’s head as he rolled over, resting his head on Dan’s chest.

“Will you still be here in the morning?” He asked, looking up at Dan, biting his lip in an attempt to hide how nervous he was for the answer.

“Of course.” Dan replied, running his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil sighed contentedly, and Dan listened as his breathing slowed. Placing a final kiss to the top of Phil’s head, Dan felt himself drifting off as well, a small smile on his face.

Anything could happen tomorrow, but tonight, just for tonight, Phil was his.

And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr


End file.
